


Getaway

by ArgyleMN



Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [8]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN
Summary: Bryce and Cassie’s weekend trip to Cape Cod didn’t exactly turn out as planned
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768597
Kudos: 8





	Getaway

“Stop hogging all the blankets,” Cassie moaned as she tugged at the fleece currently spread across the center of the bed.

Bryce opened his mouth to retort, but it hurt too much to speak. His throat felt raw and burning, like hundreds of little scalpels were being dragged along his pharynx. He wanted another cough drop, but they were all the way in the bathroom, and the ten feet between the bed and the sink might as well be ten miles for how far away it felt.

This was not how Bryce had pictured this weekend going when he’d suggested to Cassie that the two of them rent a cabin on Cape Cod for a long weekend as a mini getaway after Cassie mentioned having to go from August to April without a week of vacation. But between trying to avoid the insanity of summer costs on the Cape and conflicting rotation schedules, they hadn’t been able to get out there until November.

The cold weather would have been bad enough, but Bryce was confident they would have been able to adapt, find ways to enjoy themselves in spite of the biting winds and gloomy skies. What they hadn’t counted on was an early influenza season. And while being in the OR for his trauma call rotation meant that Bryce always got to wear a mask around patients, Cassie was in the ED this block. Of course, they’d both gotten their flu shots this year, but as they’d informed patients countless times, the flu vaccine didn’t provide perfect protection. This year, they were both in the unlucky camp.

Cassie had warned him that she’d had some chills and rigors a couple of days before they were set to leave, offered to cancel and steer far clear of him, but Bryce had blown off her concerns, convinced that she was just imagining that she’d caught influenza when it was far more likely that she’d contracted some other, less severe virus. He had clearly been very wrong. 

So, instead of a romantic getaway in a little cabin for 4 days, 3 nights, they were instead both miserable, aching, febrile, congested, and just plain gross-feeling. They were paying $145 a night to lay around in bed, buried under every blanket they could find in the rental. If Bryce wasn’t so exhausted, he might have been more annoyed by that fact, but all he could find the energy to do was to roll over before falling back asleep.

Bryce drifted off at some point, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Between the flu and his weird sleep schedule on his current rotation, falling asleep during the day was very easy. Eventually, he woke up shivering, reaching to tug some of the blankets back from Cassie, but finding her half of the bed empty.

“Cassie?” he croaked out, his voice raspy, dry, and distorted.

A few seconds later, Cassie shuffled around the corner, wrapped in a blanket and carrying a glass of water. “Here’s your Tamiflu,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she set the glass of water and a couple of pills on the bedside table, “and some ibuprofen.”

Bryce picked up the orange and white capsule, but left the three red tablets on the nightstand, shaking his head, “I don’t need ibuprofen.”

“Bryce, you have a fever.”

“I know. The fever is an evolutionary advantage that helps the human body fight off viral infections. I’m not going to purposely undo that.”

“Fine, be miserable.”

“Fevers are only uncomfortable as you are spiking one. Once you reach your new-” Bryce countered, but he was cut off as Cassie let out a miserable groan.

“Enough, enough,” she said, crawling back under the covers on her side of the bed, mumbling something about “doctors” and “terrible patients.” Bryce took a sip of water to take the Tamiflu, noticing that Cassie hadn’t bothered to unwrap the blanket she’d been wearing as a cape as he did so.

“You planning on sharing that blanket?” he asked as he set down the glass of water and grabbed his phone in exchange.

“No,” she answered matter-of-factly before rolling to face him.

Bryce just stared at her for a moment, but when she raised her eyebrows defiantly, he knew how he had to respond. Mustering all his energy, he flung his body over to her side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing at the blanket.

“Bryce!” she rasped out, wheezing out a few chuckles at his sudden move. Unfortunately for them both, the blanket somehow ended up on the floor in the midst of it all. “Now look what you’ve done,” she said, her tone much more playful than her words, wrapping her arms around his neck as they settled into a loose cuddle. 

“Gross, you’re all clammy,” she added with another couple of weak giggles.

“One, you are just and gross and clammy as me. Two, this situation is one hundred percent your fault, so you’re gonna help me pick out a restaurant for dinner.”

“Bryce, you’re insane if you think I’m leaving this cabin.”

He just shook his head, holding up his phone, “Delivery, Cassie. I don’t plan on letting you leave this _bed_.”

Normally, an innuendo like that would lead to some flirting back and forth before things escalated, but given the circumstances, Bryce was glad to draw a genuine laugh from Cassie, even though it did trigger a bit of a coughing fit. Sure, this was probably no one’s idea of a good weekend trip, but it could be a lot worse. At the end of the day, most trips were more about the company than the destination, anyway.


End file.
